vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
The Axeman's Letter
The Axeman's Letter (en español La carta del hachero '') es el quinto episodio de la tercera temporada de y el cuadragésimo noveno episodio de la serie en general. Sinopsis '''EL PASADO DE KLAUS REGRESA A CAZARLO' - Mientras la guerra entre el linaje de los Originales sigue aumentando de intensidad, Klaus recibe una inesperada visita de una figura de su pasado. Cuando Elijah sospecha que Tristan esconde algo, él recluta a Marcel para averiguar que se trae entre manos. Mientras tanto, Davina tiene problemas con su rol como Regente y le pide un consejo a Hayley. Por último, un antiguo secreto que se revela amenaza con separar a los hermanos Mikaelson por siempre. Trama Elenco Elenco Principal *Joseph Morgan como Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies como Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin como Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis como Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes como Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell como Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood como Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel como Freya Mikaelson (solo créditos) Estrella Especial Invitada *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (flashback) Elenco Recurrente *Nathan Parsons como Jackson Kenner *Andrew Lees como Lucien Castle *Rebecca Breeds como Aurora de Martel *Oliver Ackland como Tristan de Martel *Caspar Zafer como Finn Mikaelson (flashback) *Jason Dohring como Detective Will Kinney *Lawrence Kao como Van Nguyen Trivia * Este episodio marca la aparición 40 de Davina en la serie, excluyendo una aparición sólo por medio de material de archivo. * Con este episodio Marcel cumple 50 apariciones, desde su debut en , episodio de The Originals. * Elijah usa la compulsión por primera vez en Aurora y se entera que Klaus mató a su madre, revelando que desde 1002 sabía que su hermano la mató, pero no le dijo nada a los otros. Rebekah lo descubrió por Elena en 2010, entonces ella se lo contó a Finn y Kol fuera de pantalla cuando Elijah les quitó las estacas en el mismo año. ** Elijah reveló que la memoria fue reprimida detrás de su "Puerta Roja" mental junto con el acto de obligar a Aurora, por tanto, no se acordaba de la confesión. * Aurora había querido acompañar a Klaus, pero la compulsión de Elijah evitó que fuera con él ya que la obligó a ahora estar en contra de él. Su compulsión fue liberada en 1114 cuando Elijah fue neutralizado por primera vez por la Hermandad de los Cinco; Elijah se dio cuenta de la compulsión, pero no la deshizo, ya que era su manera de vengarse de Klaus por la muerte de Esther. * Lucien le tiende una trampa a Cami quien es sospechosa por los asesinatos y es arrestada. Todos los objetos oscuros en su posesión son tomadas por la policía como evidencia. * Davina usa la celebración de los brujos y levanta la Maldición Creciente, diciéndole a Hayley que mantener a los hombres lobo como esclavos era la vieja manera de hacer las cosas. ** Davina menciona que le pidió a los Ancestros el poder para acabar con la maldición y ya que era el Cadeau, concedieron su deseo. * Con Marcel siguiendo a Tristan, le permitió a Elijah darse cuenta que él y Lucien han estado trabajando juntos todo el tiempo. * Aurora regresa a Nueva Orleans a proteger a su creadora, Rebekah. * Los brujos de Nueva Orleans celebran Fête de Cadeau en este episodio. * Es fuertemente confirmado que Lucien es el asesino serial, pero las razones por las que lo hace son desconocidas. ** El único dato confirmado es que les rasga las caras de las víctimas como Tristan hizo con él en el año 1002, como castigo por "ser el amante" de su hermana. Aunque el verdadero amante de Aurora era Klaus. * El título del episodio hace referencia al Axeman (hombre del hacha) de Nueva Orleans, un conocido asesino serial y misterioso de principios de 1900. * Este episodio marca el segundo flashback de la tercera temporada, que explica cómo los hermanos originales fracasaron en mantener su secreto y se vieron obligados a huir; también explica acerca de los tres primeros creadores. Continuidad * Camille, Jackson, Vincent y Detective Will Kinney fueron vistos por última vez en I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans. * Davina y Van fueron vistos por última vez en You Hung the Moon. * Rebekah fue vista por última vez en Ashes to Ashes, donde deja Nueva Orleans por tercera ocasión, y en For the Next Millennium a través de flashbacks. * Eva Sinclair fue mencionada en este episodio. Ella fue vista por última vez en Exquisite Corpse, donde fue asesinada por Rebekah dentro de su conciencia, tomando el control permanente de su cuerpo. * Esther fue mencionada por Klaus en flashbacks. Fue vista por última vez en Ashes to Ashes, donde murió junto con su hermana, Dahlia. * Mikael fue mencionado en flashbacks. Fue visto por última vez en Night Has A Thousand Eyes, donde fue asesinado por Klaus con el fin de usar las cenizas de su cadáver para crear un arma para matar a Dahlia. * Josephine LaRue fue mencionada por Davina. Ella fue vista por última vez en When the Levee Breaks, donde su cadáver fue reanimado por Dahlia para mandar un mensaje a Klaus y Elijah. * Alexis was mentioned by Aurora. She was poisoned by her in A Walk on the Wild Side. * La masacre de los brujos fue mencionada en este episodio. Ocurrió en You Hung the Moon. * Finn fue visto por última vez en flashbacks en For the Next Millennium. * Kol fue mencionado en este episodio. Fue visto por última vez en flashbacks en For the Next Millennium. Detrás de Escenas * (o en español el hachero) fue un asesino en serie que actuó en Nueva Orleans, Luisiana, entre mayo de 1918 y octubre de 1919. El 13 de marzo de 1919, fue publicada en los periódicos una carta pretendida de ser de "el Hachero", en la cual el autor declaraba que mataría de nuevo 15 minutos después de la medianoche el 19 de marzo, mas perdonaría a la gente que se encontraría a los lugares donde sonara una banda de jazz. Esa noche todos los salones de baile de Nueva Orleans estuvieron llenos de gente, y bandas amateur y profesionales tocaron jazz enlas fiestas dentro de cientos de casas en toda la ciudad. Nadie murió esa noche. * En el teaser, donde Finn y Elijah son vistos jugando un algún juego inexplicable con palos y conos en el fondo – ese era un juego que Daniel Gillies armó en el lugar y trataba de enseñarle a Caspar. Hay numerosas tomar de Klaus dándole a Aurora una sonrisa secreta de amor… mientras Finn y Elijah están fallando miserablemente en este juego detrás de ellos. http://www.ew.com/article/2015/11/04/originals-julie-plec-blog-the-axemans-letter *Mientras Davina presidía la ceremonia de Fete de Kado en la Ciudad de los Muertos, uno de los cerdos chilló tan fuerte que tuvimos que parar varias tomas para calmar al animal. Finalmente con vergüenza tuvo que ser llevado fuera. El conejo y pollo, sin embargo, se comportaron como profesionales. Referencias Culturales Frases |-|Promo= :Elijah (a Klaus): "Las rosas son rojas, las lavandas azules, ven a buscarme antes de que yo te encuentre." :Aurora (a Klaus): "Hola, mi dulce amor." |-|Promo larga= :Elijah (a Klaus): "Las rosas son rojas, las lavandas azules, ven a buscarme antes de que yo te encuentre." :Aurora (a Klaus): "Hola, mi dulce amor." |-|Clip Inside= :Aurora: "Fue la más hermosa carta que he recibido. Y yo lo quería con todo mi corazón. Pero luego eventualmente, nuestro amor como la carta se convirtió en polvo." :Aurora (a Klaus): "Hola, mi dulce amor." :Aurora (a Klaus): "Ve con Elijah. Pregúntale tu mismo." :Davina: "¡Okay! Sé que esto es aceite sagrado, pero podemos no hacer eso ahora." :Hayley (a Davina): "Así que quieres que seamos tus guardaespaldas." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Galería |-|Promocionales= TO305flashback Aurora.jpg TO305promo Elijah-Marcel.jpg TO305promo Jackson.jpg TO305promo Vincent-Cami-Will.jpg TO305promo Vincent-Cami.jpg TO305promo Cami-Will (2).jpg TO305promo Cami-Will.jpg |-|Capturas= Referencias Ver también en:The Axeman's Letter Categoría:Guía de Episodios de The Originals Categoría:Temporada Tres (The Originals) Categoría:Episodios con Flashbacks